


Bloody Deep Roads

by BonnyWrites



Series: Garyon Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 1, Anders - Freeform, Deep Roads, Hawke - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, My Canon, pre romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyWrites/pseuds/BonnyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has troubles during the Deep Roads expedition.<br/>ACT 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Deep Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Garyon Hawke - mage, romanced Anders, sided with the mages. Diplomatic/Sarcastic  
> Works in this series are stories of Garyon or Garyon and Anders and they reflect a bit the game plot, but more how it all happened in my mind

Deep Roads. Garyon had never seen more sad looking place than this. Ruins everywhere, suspicious looking ponds and puddles, rock and stone and sand. Disgustin moldy smell on the air all the time and odd red light coming from somewhere tinting everything with shades of red. Garyon didn’t like it here, but this was necessary, after this they would finally be able to leave uncle Gamlen behind and move on. 

Bartrand set for camp, near the entrance of nearby cave. Garyon sat down, lit up the fire with a spell and sat down to watch it. He didn’t hear Anders coming next to him, only noticing blonde mage when he sat beside him sighing heavily. “Everything alright?” Garyon asked, something seemed to be bothering Anders. 

"I hate the blighted Deep Roads." Anders frowned. "I don’t like it here, too much bad memories, too much rock above us too little space."he continued and looked at the fire. Garyon shifted closer, his leg touching Anders’s but the mage didn’t seem to mind. "Something I could do?" Garyon continued with a bit of worry in his voice. Anders didn’t seem to hear or he ignored. The blonde mage was looking more anxious by every minute and Garyon’s worry grew inside of him. Biting his lip,hesitating a moment, he took Anders’s hand in his own. Anders shifted a bit, but didn’t pull his hand away. Holding his cold and slender hand, Garyon tried again."Anders? Are you alright?" 

"Mmmh..sorry.."Anders turned to look at him and the amount of anxiety in his eyes made Garyons’ heart hurt. "Could you tell me more about your childhood. I need something else to think about than these blighted caves." Anders asked, setting himself even more closer and letting his hand stay in Garyon’s. Garyon nodded and smiled, comfortingly and it was responded with a hint of a smile.

On the other side of the fire Carver and Varric were talking, sentence now and then another after some time. Carver raised his eyes from the fire and saw his brother sitting next to that mage, way too close, if anyone would ask Carver. Why did Hawke have a need to constantly be with this odd blonde mage, Carver didn’t get it. 

"Ever thought that there just might be something between your brother and Blondie. Something more than friendship?"Varric suddenly inquired like reading his thoughts. Carver huffed. "Maybe, but Garyon isn’t exactly the master smooth talker when it comes to these situations." Carver said back, throwing a angry glance to this brother and Anders, who now sat real close and Garyon had the mage’s both hands in his and rather stupid look on his face.

"Sure whatever you say, Junior, but just look at them…If that’s not more than friendship…I don’t know what is."


End file.
